Les ravages d'un temps détraqué
by Kanata-chwan
Summary: Natsu va se marier avec Lucy. Roméo rentre alors dans une colère noir et dans une tristesse profonde. Roméo raconte alors ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années et les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour la personne qu'il idolâtre. Yaoi; Natsu x Roméo Homophobe veuillez quitter cette page si vous ne voulez pas vomir vos tripes


**Bref, Je vous fait le topo: Je suis nouvelle sur et tout le tralala, je n'écris pour le moment que des drames.**

**Bon pour parler un peu de ce premier OS que je poste, alors, oui, vous avez bien devant vos yeux un authentique Natsu x Roméo, [ceci n'est pas un exercice!] Cet OS m'est venu un matin alors que je bouffais mes chocapics, enfin bref bonne lecture ^^**

**Disclaimer: Je suis sûre que vous ne vous en doutiez pas mais je vous le dit aujourd'hui, les personnages de Fairy tail ne m'appartienne pas mais à un grand homme du nom de Mashima. Que grand bien nous fasse d'ailleurs, sinon Fairy tail serait une grosse daube comme on en voit peu. Natsu serait avec Sting depuis belle lurette et Luxus, Gadgeel, Gray, et allé soyons fou, Jellal pendant que nous y sommes regarderaient ça de travers. Autant dire un gros main fuck géant!**

Tu nous l'as annoncé, ça y est. Tu vas te marier avec Lucy. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as choisi cette blondasse, j'aurai largement préféré que tu choisisses Erza. Lucy te fera souffrir et pourtant tu t'obstines.

Natsu.. Je le sais bien maintenant que je t'aime... On pourrait penser que ce n'est qu'une simple admiration mais ce n'en est rien. Une simple admiration ne provoquerait pas ce genre de sensations Quand tu me touche, tout se confond, c'est comme si mon corps disparaissait et se concentrait à l'endroit où nous sommes en contacte, comme si plus rien n'existait. Quand tu me regardes, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de tes yeux couleur émeraude. Dans ces moments, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls, que le monde n'existe plus autour de nous.

Après ça pouvez vous encore me dire que ce n'est qu'une simple admiration?

Les gens qui disent, quand ils se font rejeter, que ce n'est pas grave que tant qu'il est heureux, ils le sont également, ne sont que des menteurs. Si on aime vraiment la personne, la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre est tout simplement insupportable et les voir heureux ensembles est sûrement la pire des tortures.

Natsu, quand je te vois au bras de Lucy, j'ai juste envie de la tuer. Je me contrôlerais, je te le promet.

Je ne comprends pas. J'aurais tellement aimé vivre à tes côtés, mais c'est absurde. Tu as beau avoir passé 7années sur l'île sans vieillir, je n'ai que 13 ans et toi 17.. De plus, quand tu es parti, je n'étais qu'un gamin de 6 ans.

Ces 7 années passé à t'attendre en vain.. Puis il y a eu ce jour merveilleux, ce jour où j'ai repris goût à la vie. En vous voyant débarquer à la guilde, en te voyant...

Puis arriva le jour de l'annonciation de votre mariage, j'étais anéanti. et puis tu m'as pris appart pour me demander si tout allait bien, que je n'avais pas l'air dans mon état normal. Je lui avait dit que, oui j'allais bien, ce qui, bien évidemment, était un mensonge. Tu t'es énervé et tu m'as dit d'arrêter de te prendre pour un con. tu m'as dit que tu t'inquiétais pour moi que j'étais, à tes yeux, comme un petit frère.

Cette dernière phrase me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Mais au moins j'avais le réconfort de me dire que j'étais tout de même quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux, même si les sentiments que j'éprouve ne sont pas réciproque.

* * *

Natsu, te voir heureux sans moi est la pire chose que tu pouvais me faire.

L'ironie c'est que tu n'en es même pas conscient. On dit que l'amour rend plus fort, dans mon cas, il m'aura conduit aux portes de la folie, portes que je ne franchirait, heureusement, pas.

Qu'importe, je te dirais que je suis heureux pour toi et toutes les niaiseries qui accompagne ce genre de moment.

Je crois que le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que tu penses que je suis amoureux de Wendy! Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens se sont borné à penser que nous faisions un beau couple. Pourquoi? Parce qu'on a la même taille et pratiquement le même âge? Stupide. Jamais je ne tomberait sous les charmes d'une pleurnicharde comme elle qui se rabaisse tout le temps, un peu de confiance en soi tout de même! En plus, quelques fois, c'est plus un boulet qu'autre chose; tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un, ah oui! Lucy.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant... Tsss, jamais plus je ne tomberait amoureux, c'est trop douloureux de se sentir déchiré de l'intérieur.

Un jour toute cette douleur disparaitra; je n'attend plus qu'une chose, que ce jour arrive.

* * *

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Bizarre pas vrai?**

**Allez tchus, kanata-cwan vous aime ;)**


End file.
